


"I can be your hero!"

by yoo_lisa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hero Monsta X, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kihuyn passing out, M/M, Police, dark old street, prostituted!Kihyun, rapists getting caught, soft!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: Kihyun is a prostitute to get money for him and his boyfriend Minhyuk. But one of his "customers" wasn't fond of having just one round with him and raped him in the end. Minhyuk finds out - can he save Kihyun and put the rapist inside of a cell?





	"I can be your hero!"

„Let me go, please, I’ve already done it“ Kihyun whimpered as he tried to push the older guy off of him but he was too weak. Kihyun’s bare back was pushed against the wall as he felt some of the bumps piercing into his skin. The guy kissed Kihyun roughly, grabbing him by his hair hard, ripping some of Kihyun’s hair out in the end. Kihyun felt some tears running down his cheeks, staining his face with black streaks of his make-up.   
Kihyun entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Minhyuk, wiping away some of the make-up stains that still decorated his features. “Babe, is something up?” Minhyuk asked as he hugged him from behind, stroking over his back. “You know you don’t have to do this anymore, I already have a job” Minhyuk whispered and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Kihyun let himself sink down in Minhyuk’s arms, lying his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder.  
Kihyun closed his eyes as Minhyuk stroke through Kihyun’s damp hair as Kihyun turned around slightly so he could hug Minhyuk back. “Let’s go showering and to sleep, hm?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded as they were walking to their shower, turning it on. They both took off their clothes as Kihyun revealed some scars and bruises he forgot about which he actually didn’t want to show to his boyfriend.   
“What happened?” Minhyuk asked, his voice mixed with concern. His hand slowly stroke over some bruises which made Kihyun shiver slightly as he just stared onto the floor, not feeling like he wanted to talk at all. Minhyuk kissed Kihyun’s hair as he pulled him into the shower as he knows that it was an exhausting day for both of them. “M-Minhyuk” Kihyun whispered, his voice drowned out by the sound of the water. If he could, Kihyun would cling onto Minhyuk, cry into his shoulder while he listened to Minhyuk’s soothing voice but he knew that he couldn’t tell the other boy what actually happened.   
“Kihyun, come closer” Minhyuk said and came closer to Minhyuk, who was examining the bruises on Kihyun’s skin, making sure nothing could turn into an infection. They walked out of the shower as Minhyuk handed Kihyun a towel, kissing his forehead softly as he dried his hair.   
They were interrupted as suddenly Kihyun’s phone rang and Kihyun picked it up but dropped it, his eyes widened in shock and fear. “What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked from behind. Kihyun stumbled backwards slightly as he felt everything in front of him go black, the only thing he remembered was Minhyuk’s voice, calling for him.  
“Basically, he is alright, it was just a burn-out which was made by fear and stress but we found a sign which we should immediately hand in to the police” the doctor explained to Minhyuk who was standing there in shock. The police? “W-What sign?” On the one side Minhyuk wanted to know but he doesn’t know if he could handle what was coming next. “Kihyun was raped” the doctor said and Minhyuk felt his insides turning around as he had to sit down or else he would’ve had a black-out too. “Can I visit him?” Minhyuk asked quietly and the doctor nodded, holding the door open for him.  
“Kihyun” Minhyuk whispered as he hugged the younger boy tightly, some tears were falling down his cheeks. Minhyuk felt like the message hurt him more than it hurt Kihyun actually but he didn’t want to see Kihyun in such pain. “Minhyuk, I need air” Kihyun panted and Minhyuk reluctantly let go of him. “That guy that called you, was that the guy who also… raped you?” Minhyuk asked, feeling the anger boiling inside him. Kihyun stared at Minhyuk in shock but nodded. “I will kill him…” – “Minhyuk you can’t even kill a fly” Kihyun laughed and Minhyuk stared at him.   
“No, I have a better idea” Minhyuk said and Kihyun looked at him confused.  
Kihyun was standing outside the hospital, the only source of warmth was the jacket Minhyuk gave him as he waited for the guy to come.   
“I knew you would call me back, you slut” Kihyun shivered at the voice of that man, wanting to run away as he felt the hand of that guy around his wrist. “Come with me, I have a surprise for you” the guy laughed and Kihyun felt fear overcoming him. The guy opened a door to an old shabby house and pushed him in as Kihyun’s eyes met at least twenty others.   
“Wait, I didn’t agree to this, let me go” Kihyun complained as he found his voice again and turned around ready to go. “Oh no, you’re staying here” in the exact moment the guy said that, the door was bursted open and the police came in, with Minhyuk running towards Kihyun who was already in Minhyuk’s arms. Minhyuk glared at the guy as he pulled Kihyun closer to him. Kihyun was shivering all over his body, mainly from the cold but also from fear.   
“It’s over…” Minhyuk whispered and kissed Kihyun’s head softly. “Thank you, I love you, my hero” Kihyun whispered, some tears falling down his cheeks. “First of all, you’re getting a new phone number and you will never go out at night for stuff like that again and secondly: I love you too, my little hamster and thirdly, awe, I’m your hero” Minhyuk replied kissing Kihyun softly as he stroked through his hair softly.


End file.
